


【VH】Losing My Ground 59

by GDgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDgood/pseuds/GDgood
Summary: 一切都是屬於JK羅琳，過去不曾、未來也不會以此營利，僅滿足對人物的幻想。年齡限制18，有些許直白且粗俗的性描寫，未成年者或不適應者請斟酌閱讀。





	【VH】Losing My Ground 59

 

 

 

 

_只能任憑那熱烈在心中狂奔 。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry覺得突破了自己的羞恥極限。

 

男孩在昨天得到Voldemort笨拙的安慰後，對方的表現讓他更有決心去完成他的目標，他想更加地貼近對方、想要更加地瞭解對方，這樣就會更快速地影響對方。當然，他也打算正式啟用Malfoy提供給他的意見，他要做「離開對方」之外的任何事情，然後在每一段相處中去發覺對方的想法（喔！還有享受對方的無奈）。

 

 

比如今天早上，

 

他徹底 **完勝** Voldemort一事。

 

 

其實現在想起來，Harry還是覺得非常的害羞，但是從昨天與Voldemort談過之後，他的情緒一直很高漲，有一種無論做了甚麼都會成功的澎湃感，甚至持續到他睜開雙眼的那一刻，所以看到男人的臉龐後，他很果斷地反吻了回去。

 

除了剛睡醒還有點迷濛，還有對方的吻總是很舒服之外，他想測試Voldemort在各方面對他的容忍邊緣（但其實早在他生病醒來，男人已經承諾會尊重他、不會再強迫他後，Harry內心深處已開始相信對方），也漸漸地發覺對方是真的在意自己的情緒與意願，男孩無法克制地開始有自信了起來，他不再是這段關係中最弱小的一方，所以他忍不住去調戲Voldemort，因為他喜歡對方窘迫卻又只能摸摸鼻子離開的模樣。

 

所以被站在床尾的、明顯不敢接近他的男人叫醒後，Harry內心美滋滋地起床、梳洗完，便決定去黏著在書房閱讀食死徒繳回報告的Voldemort（反正他練習的飛來飛去咒已經是頗有成效，暫時可以先擱置一旁），他想要看到男人更多的模樣。

 

 

 

Voldemort越來越坐立難安，原因就是坐在他身旁的Harry，與對方拉近距離一直都是他所渴望的，但是今早的教訓讓男人深切地感受到想與男孩更加親密還有一大段路途，對方顯然對他沒有那方面的意思，只是想惡作劇，他還丟人地自以為成功擄獲Harry的心。

 

而現在，男人再次發覺自己真的完完全全被Harry迷得神魂顛倒，他本來還認真地與男孩講解募集資金的用處與研發麻瓜科技與魔法元素的結合（他很樂意與對方分享，因為Harry終將與他站在世界的頂端），但說著說著，他看到Harry微微側過頭、綠眸專注地盯著報告內容，接著男孩伸手隨意地將額邊幾縷細碎捲髮捋到了耳上，對方那不經意地撥弄頭髮的模樣，致命地吸引他的注意力，完全移不開眼睛，只能嚥了一口口水。

 

 

_該死，他的男孩性感到爆炸。_

 

 

所以，Voldemort與Harry看完手上的報告之後，男人當機立斷地決定離開這個密閉的書房，他的眼睛無法控制地在觀察男孩的任何一個細小的動作，簡直像是中了愛情魔咒。當然他的確可以一邊欣賞男孩，一邊良好地閱讀內容，但是他拒絕這樣三心二意的做事態度，這不是一個認真的Dark Lord該有的表現（其實根本是無法忍受一整個上午與男孩黏在一塊，卻甚麼都不能做）。雖然內心是百感交集，但男人仍是優雅地將尚未閱讀地報告推到Harry面前，一臉態若自然地說：

 

「男孩，我想起一件事情要做，你先看看這裡的報告，等我回來再一起討論。」

 

Voldemort想這是擺脫Harry的好方法，對方一直以來就很好奇這些資料，不如先讓男孩看看這些報告，對方全部看完需要花上一段時間，而他趁這段時間去地下石室將魂器的魔法陣完成，順便脫離一下自己對男孩過於入迷的窘境。

 

「咦…你要去哪？我也跟你去！」Harry疑惑地看著Voldemort突然站起身，他也跟著起身。

 

「……」Voldemort沉默了，男孩的反應跟預想的完全不一樣。

 

「…怎麼了？是我不能知道的嗎？」Harry感覺到男人的猶豫，便緩緩地坐回椅子上，他有自知之明，他們的關係還未能親近到讓Voldemort願意讓他知道其他重要的事情，只是這幾天的親密讓他現在有點失落，「這樣的話…那我…還是自己先待在書房就好了…」

 

男人看著本來閃閃發亮的翡翠綠眼睛，因為他的拒絕而變得黯淡，更別提男孩的語氣中多麼的失望，過去沒有任何人可以用這種方式擾亂他的心智，但是他現在真的很吃Harry這一套。

 

 

「如果要跟，就別搗亂。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Voldemort站在地下訓練石室的中央，上次舉行融合魂器儀式的相同位置，用著紫杉魔杖輕盈地引導著紅色的粉末，一點一滴地繪製成一個全新的魔法陣，複雜程度並不輸上次繪製的。而他選擇花更長的時間，來製作沒有副作用的魔藥，在幾天前加入火灰蛇蛋殼之後，也正式完成為期一個月的熬煮。

 

他看了正在觀察地上魔法陣且乖乖地坐在一旁的Harry一眼，便繼續聚精會神地複製出與草稿一樣的圖型，優雅地揮動手上的魔杖，紅色的粉末一圈一圈地向外纏繞成型，正當他開始繪製密密麻麻的蛇語魔文之時，安靜觀賞的男孩突然開口：

 

「為什麼我好像看得懂這裡的字呢？」

 

「…」Voldemort並沒有被Harry突如其來的發言干擾到，他早有預感對方會受不了這樣的寧靜而開口，因此他揮舞魔杖的手沒有絲毫被打斷的跡象，他溫和地開口解釋，「因為這是蛇語文字，你是一個蛇語者，當然看得懂。」

 

「嗯……Dumbledore教授說過我身上有你不小心留下的東西，因為你把你的某些能力留在我身上，所以我才會蛇語。」Harry把視線移到男人認真作業的側臉上，坦然地說出校長的推理。

 

「有趣的論調，但是蛇語的天賦可是融於靈魂與血統裡的，我可沒這種能耐去改造靈魂啊…」紅眼男人倒是真的被這句話給驚訝到了，拿著魔杖的手輕微地頓了一下，但他很快地從語句中推測出Dumbledore並沒有透露給男孩魂器的實情，也幸好男孩並沒有提起那天標記對方的夜晚，因為他不能處理那天產生的問題，於是不動聲色地胡言亂語，「也許是你的某位祖先遺留下來的隱性天賦，剛好在你身上顯現出來。」

 

「嗯…你這麼說也是很有可能，靈魂是如此的不可解釋的存在，巫師再怎麼厲害也不可能去影響如此深入吧？」男孩皺著眉頭、思考了一會兒，也覺得男人說的更有道理，便提出另一個問題「那你現在又要收回一些東西嗎？」

 

「收回甚麼？」Voldemort語氣平淡的像是不明白對方的意思。

 

「校長也說你曾將力量分散在一些物品裡，只要你將力量收回越多，你就會變得更強悍也更像人，不是嗎？」Harry覺得Voldemort的反應讓他很疑惑，難道不是要收回力量嗎？

 

「哈…這真是…我不得不讚美蜂蜜老頭，他的猜測總是與真實有這麼一點關係。」Voldemort已經繪製到最外圈的如尼魔文，即將完成魔法陣的喜悅與Harry對他的誠實也掩蓋不住Dumbledore了解他的煩躁，他的語調十分平淡，但是夾雜著濃厚的負面情緒，「但更像個人？這個形容真叫我感到一陣惡寒。」

 

Voldemort俐落地讓粉末圍成一個圈，他終於完成了構思許久的魔法陣，凝視著鮮紅色的印記刻劃在灰白色的石地板，他從蜂蜜老頭的話聯想到早上的那封信，沉思著自己確實回收太多情感，這樣的情感讓他能越來越明白Harry想給予他的情緒與感覺，但相對的也讓他變得軟弱與仁慈？

 

當男人回過神來，意識到Harry在他說完那些話之後便一直沉默不語，他一轉頭便對上了男孩的綠眼睛，對方的眼神中有著不能理解的期待，然後男孩對他微笑著，露出了小小的酒窩，對方開口說話的語氣很輕柔，像羽毛一般。

 

 

「但我喜歡你越來越像人。」

 

 

Voldemort凝視著對方真誠且溫暖的神情，他知道Harry希望他能改變，也感覺到對方也試圖影響他，而男人承認自己在不知不覺中被影響了許多，他也不是真的厭惡那些因男孩而起的改變，只是逐漸回復普通人情感的事實總讓他感到不快，而那樣的他卻是Harry所樂於見到的。

 

然而，他不急著去拒絕或接受對方的期待，因為他與男孩是永生不死的，他們有著無盡的時間可以調和、有永恆的生命能夠相處，終將能夠找到屬於他們的平衡，他們會一同成就偉大的事業、一同站在世界的頂端，他會讓Harry永遠陪在他身邊的，無論男孩知不知道。

 

 

Harry看著與他對視的男人一直沉默不語，臉上的表情沒有透露出絲毫的情緒，他開始有些緊張是不是那句話讓對方感到不舒服了？畢竟Voldemort一直都以身為Dark Lord為榮，要對方變得普通，以一個高傲的天才來說，一定不會想聽到這種話，男孩急忙地想開口解釋：

 

「我、並不是這個意思…只是…」

 

紅眼男人沒有等待男孩說完，直接打斷對方的支支吾吾，還拋出一個莫名其妙的問題，語氣平淡的就像在問晚餐要吃甚麼一樣。

 

「Harry，你知道Neverland嗎？」

 

「呃…什…什麼…？」Harry的腦袋一時間還跟不上Voldemort的思維，愣了一下才抓到對方的問題，「你是說Peter Pan的故事裡的孩子的樂園嗎？」

 

「那麼，如果有一個類似Neverland的地方…」Voldemort一邊說，一邊走向坐在椅子上的Harry，他走到對方面前後單膝跪地，伸手握住男孩纖長的手指，「人們在那裡永遠不會變老、也不會死亡，很快樂的生活著，你會想去嗎？你願意跟我一起去嗎？」

 

「嗯……如果都很快樂便不會有煩惱，那麼人們就不會互相傷害了吧？而且不會變老也不會死去，那不就能做很多事情了嗎？」男孩被男人專注的眼神盯得有點害臊，他不明白這個奇怪的問題有甚麼意涵，但仍是認真的回答，「所以…我想…我會很願意去的。」

 

 

「你喜歡？太好了呢。」

 

 

Harry看見Voldemort因為他的回答而笑了，

笑得非常溫柔而真實。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_所謂報應總是來的很快。_

 

Harry極度後悔自己在晚安吻的時候調戲Voldemort。

 

 

男孩被施了氣力鬆懈後無力地躺在床上，睡裙被拉到腹部以上，露出了線條優美而白嫩的腰身與肚皮。脫去上衣而露出精實胸膛的男人已經努力耕耘了三十分鐘，插在他體內的手指等待著他適應一點後便開始規律地抽插起來，三根修長的手指在穴道中反覆摩擦進出，整整齊齊地抽出再沒入。

 

然而，手指畢竟沒有長到能直捅到底，Harry感覺到Voldemort不停地摳挖按摩，對方似乎塞進去很多潤滑劑，有一些融化之後緩緩地流出來，染濕了他的股縫與身下的床單，而穴口滿盈的液體在腸壁的空隙裡被掏得嘰咕作響，發出咕滋咕滋的水聲。

 

Harry有點受不了那難為情的聲音，他抬起頭來想問問Voldemort要多久才會結束，卻發現男人不知何時已將睡褲褲頭拉下，對方完全勃發挺立的陰莖硬得緊貼在精壯的小腹上，對方用著剛剛撫摸他身體的大手正激昂地上下擼動腫脹的性器。

 

 

Harry發出一聲驚呼後摀住眼睛。

 

 

然而，縱使他能阻隔來自視覺上的刺激，也抵擋不了聽覺上的衝擊，他已經沒有手可以摀住耳朵，只能接收Voldemort的喘息聲越來越粗重，男人被他發現無恥的行徑後還故意彎下腰來，將頭靠在他的耳邊，那低沉而充滿慾望的聲音毫無阻擋地傳入他的耳裡，男孩的臉燒得更紅了。

 

 

「Harry。」

 

 

「Harry。」

 

 

「Harry。」

 

 

「Harry。」

 

 

耳邊不斷傳來男人輕聲的呢喃，呼喚著他的名字的語調包含著強烈的渴望，溫熱的呼吸噴灑在他的耳朵上，男孩聽著漸漸地覺得渾身發熱，肉體相觸的地方都像是著了火一般，空氣似乎也變得悶熱難耐，他甚至覺得被男人手指抽插的穴口，開始有一種酥麻火熱的舒服感覺，他不明白自己的身體發生了甚麼事，畢竟他所有的性經驗全都是Voldemort帶給他的。

 

 

Harry完全不敢放下手去看Voldemort的表情。

 

 

不知道過了多久，男孩身下的穴口傳到四肢的酥麻感越來越強烈，打在耳膜上的Voldemort的呼吸亦趨粗重與紊亂，自慰摩擦的聲音也越來越快速，漸漸能夠移動的他在想是不是應該推開對方，快點逃離這個越來越無法控制的情況。

 

突然之間，一切的激昂霎時間靜止，在他身下猛烈進出的手指赫然停下了，接著對方發出一聲令他感到熟悉的悶哼，Harry本來還疑惑是在哪兒聽見過，但是當男孩感覺到有些微溫的液體噴灑在他的腹部上，他瞬間就回想起那個悶哼是男人射精前會發出的聲音。

 

他遮住臉的雙手被Voldemort強硬地拉下來的時候，映入眼簾的就是對方乳白色的精液在他的腹部上流動，還有一些流進了他的肚臍裡面，變成了白色的小水坑，他的綠眼睛因這個情色的畫面瞪得又大又圓，還沒有等他反應過來尖叫或大喊變態，Voldemort便用著虔誠又帶著慎重的方式，很輕柔地捧著他的臉，吻了他的額頭上的閃電疤痕，接著是他的雙眼，最後是嘴唇。

 

 

「走吧，親愛的，我們去洗澡吧。」

 

 

男人話一說完便一手抄起他的膝窩，將他抱了起來，Harry還想掙扎的時候，就感覺到對方的性器根本還興致高昂著，只能紅著臉緊緊地摟住對方的脖子一動也不敢動，乖乖地被丟進浴缸裡。

 

躺在浴缸裡的Harry感覺自己快瘋了，或者瘋了的是在淋浴間再次解決需求的Voldemort。他不能明白自己是哪裡吸引到男人，他也不知道為什麼對方能夠像這樣沒有底線的忍耐慾望。

 

最重要的是，當Voldemort看著他自慰的時候，還有射精在他身上的時候，他的恐懼已經明顯地減少許多，有的是一種被需要的成就感，還有更多心跳加速的興奮感，而那種心臟鼓譟地快炸出左胸口，就像是在那些事情發生前他對男人抱有的那種感覺。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
